The Hamhams meet Inu Yasha and friends
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: The title says it all. This is a completely insane random humor fic, so don't get mad if the characters are not completely in character. Please Review! PG for some cursing, you know.
1. AAWWW! LOOK AT DA KAWAII LITTLE HAMHAMS!

Hello! Just a goofy InuYasha/Hamtaro fic out of my head. Note: I am not trying to make fun of the characters in a mean way, though it may seem like it to you. But you can still flame me. Only for a good reason though!  
  
One day, Hamtaro's going to the clubhouse than usual...well, more like running to the clubhouse  
  
*Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Maxwell, Stan, Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope are at the clubhouse*  
  
Bijou: Look at zee pretty rock I have found! *holds up a small fragment of the Shikon Jewel*  
  
Pashmina: ooh, pretty! *stares in awe*  
  
Penelope: Ookwee...  
  
Hamtaro: Guess what guys?! I found something cool! It's big, and it has a giant hole in it, and...well, you gotta see it!  
  
Stan: What is it?  
  
Hamtaro: I don't know! Come and see! Come and see!  
  
Boss: Calm down already! Wha'd ya have for breakfast, sugar?!  
  
Hamtaro: No! Come and see! Come and see!  
  
Oxnard: Sure he didn't. T_T  
  
*they go and see*  
  
Maxwell: it's a well  
  
Sandy: What's a well?  
  
Maxwell: *explains what a well is, because I, (the author of this crazy, insane and complicated story) am too lazy to type in the meaning of a well* That's what a well is!  
  
*everyone jumps ontop of the well*  
  
Sandy: Totally cool!  
  
Hamtaro: I wonder what happens when you go down this hole? *falls in* AAAAHHH!!!  
  
Everyone else: HAMTARO!!!  
  
*no answer*  
  
Boss: Everybody, go down!  
  
Oxnard: Too scary! I'll be at home!  
  
Boss: *pushes Oxnard* Just do as I say!  
  
Oxnard: AAAAAUUUGH!!!!!  
  
*everyone else jumps in and goes through, and ends up at the bottom*  
  
Sandy: Ow...  
  
Maxwell: Next time, don't lean over so far...  
  
Hamtaro: No problem with that one...  
  
Bijou: Where eez my rock?! I must find my rock!  
  
Boss: Here it is! *holds up shikon jewel shard*  
  
Bijou: Oh thank you so much! *takes jewel shard and dances around happily*  
  
Boss: *blushes* ^ ^  
  
Stan: *climbs to the top of the well* Guys...I don't think we're in our world anymore...  
  
Sandy: What kind of crazy talk is that?!  
  
*the hamhams climb up*  
  
Bijou: He eez right!  
  
Oxnard: AAAHH!!! I wanna go back! *tries to go back by stomping on ground of the bottom of the well* I can't!  
  
Boss: Let's look around!  
  
Maxwell: No! We shouldn't! What if something bad happens, like a gang of disfigured weirdos is waiting at the top?  
  
Boss: ....Maxwell, all the book reading is making you imangine the most insane and stupid things you could possibly come up with! In other words, it's turing your brain into mush. Close the book, and tune into reality for once!  
  
Maxwell: No! That's what T.V does to you, not books! Books help you learn!  
  
Hamtaro: Let's explore!  
  
Maxwell: NO!!!  
  
*Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala(i'm not sure if I got that right) are stopping by the well.  
  
Kagome: But I don't wanna go home!  
  
Shippo: Think of it this way, you'll have all the shampoo you want back in your world! *cause we all know about Kagome's obsession about Shampoo*  
  
Kagome: Hmmmm......good point!  
  
Inu Yasha: and besides, it's too dangerous! Go back to your own world! *sees Hamtaro* A rat!  
  
Kagome: A RAT?! EEEEEKKK!! WHERE!? WHERE?! *looks down* Aaaawwwww! That's not a rat! That's a hamster!  
  
Hamtaro: You talking to me?  
  
Kagome: He just talked! That makes him twice as cute!  
  
Maxwell: *pushes his face up against Boss's face* See? I told you there'd be a gang of disfigured weirdos up here! See?! What did I tell you?! See?! SEE?! *sorry if i'm really putting Maxwell out of character ^^;*  
  
Boss: Two words for ya; Breath Mints!  
  
Oxnard: Where?! I'm hungry!  
  
Inu Yasha: Who are ya calling disfigured?!  
  
Hamtaro: Hey! I can understand you!  
  
Kagome: *scoops Hamtaro up* You're sooooooooo kawaii! *snuggles Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: You really remind me of Laura! You sound like her too! *snuggles back*  
  
Sandy: It's not safe to talk or snuggle up to strangers...  
  
Miroku: Hello there!  
  
Sandy: STAY AWAY FROM ME! *backs away*  
  
Stan: *walks up to Miroku* You'll have to excuse her. She's just a little paranoid.  
  
Kagome: So cuuuuuuuuuute!!! ^^  
  
Boss: How can Hamtaro stand all that snuggling from a human?! I'd never let one even try to lay a finger on me!  
  
Shippo: *Gasp* A HAMSTER! *grabs Boss, and practically squeezes the life out of him* Oh I love you! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Boss: 0_0; Ack! A little help...  
  
Pashmina: uuuhh......  
  
Penelope: Ookwee! *runs over to Kilala*  
  
Pashmina: No! *runs after Penelope*  
  
Kagome: *holds up Hamtaro infront of Inu yasha's face* Look Inu Yasha! Isn't it cute!?  
  
Inu Yasha: YEAUGH! Keep that mouse away from me!  
  
Hamtaro: ; I'm not a mouse! I'm a hamster!  
  
Inu Yasha: T_T Whatever...  
  
Hamtaro: Hey! Wait a minute! What are those?! *jumps on Inu yasha's head* Oh wow! Look at the cute doggy ears on his head! *wiggles them*  
  
Inu Yasha: GET OFF! *throws Hamtaro back at Kagome* Stupid rodent!  
  
Kagome: You're so mean! *looks down at Hamtaro* Are you okay little guy? *snuggles him*  
  
Pashmina: Stay away from the kitty Penelope! It could be dangerous!  
  
Sango: You don't have to worry about Kilala, she wouldn't hurt a fly!  
  
Kilala: Meow! *a fly zips by, and she swats at it with her claws, then eats it*  
  
Pashmina: 0_0; Come on Penelope...*backs away slowly, then starts running off, pulling Penelope along*  
  
Shippo: *snuggling Boss* I'm gonna pet you, and cuddle you, and feed you, and play with you, and snuggle you, and dress you up so we can play tea party, and i'm gonna love you for ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and...  
  
Oxnard: Gee, wonder how long this can go on for?  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Shippo: and ever an ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever...  
  
Oxnard: I'm sorry I asked  
  
Shippo: and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and-  
  
Boss: SHUTUP ALREADY!!!  
  
Shippo: .__. ever and ever!  
  
Kagome: Come on Inu yasha! Pick one up! That large-headed brown one holding the book looks sweet!  
  
Maxwell: 0_0; RUN AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off as fast as he can through the woods* I TOLD THEM, BUT NOOOOOO! THEY WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME! NOW THEIR BRAINS ARE GETTING SUCKED UP BY EVIL MONSTERS!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: We're wasting time! We need to find the fragments of the- huh?*spots Bijou's shard of the jewel* That's one of them! *leaps at Bijou*  
  
Bijou: 0_0; EEEEKK!!! *runs off* HELP ME! HELP ME!  
  
Boss: BIJOU! I'LL SAVE YOU!!! *jumps from Shippo's arms*  
  
Shippo: Come baaaaaack!!! ;_;  
  
Inu Yasha: *chasing Bijou* Give me that jewel shard you stupid demon! 


	2. The Demons of NI!

Here's the next part!  
  
Bijou: AAAAAAHH!!!! *runs in a different direction, and loses Inu Yasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: *stops* JEWEL SHARD! I NEED THE JEWEL SHARD!!! *foaming at the mouth*  
  
Boss: Calm down man! Just take a deep breath, and-  
  
Inu Yasha: *screaming in boss's face* I AM CALM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M LETTING YOU RIDE ON ME! NOW YOU OFF AND BEAT IT, OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF, AND TEAR YOU INTO PIECES!!!  
  
Kilala: o_0; rawr?  
  
Inu Yasha: WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?!  
  
Boss:....Your breath stinks! And what kind of insane parallel universe are we in anyways?  
  
Inu Yasha: ?_? What kinda weird demon are you?! You should be afraid of-  
  
Boss: I'M NOT A DEMON, I AM A HAMSTER! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION, YOU STUPID BAKA! *baka is japanese for 'idiot', for those of you who don't know*  
  
Inu Yasha: I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE!  
  
Kilala: *backs away slowly, then runs off into the woods with Penelope*  
  
Maxwell: *is deep in the woods* Maybe I should go back, and help rescue my friends. But how do I get back? I'm lost! *looks around* send me a sign! ANYTHING! *Kilala comes running towards Maxwell* AAAAAHHHH!!! FORGET I SAID THAT! *starts running like crazy*  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Maxwell: it's Penelope! *Kilala picks Maxwell up, and flings him onto her back* So, she's not bad?  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Maxwell: I'll take that as a no.*looks in book* I doesn't say anything about this creature!  
  
*Kilala dashes out of the woods, finding Hamtaro and the others*  
  
Oxnard: HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: Aaaww! Don't be scared little hamster! I'll take good care of you!  
  
Oxnard: ;_;  
  
Stan: Oh great Miroku Sama! Lord of flirting! I can never catch the women's eye like you can! Show me how to give women 'the eye', and 'the look', *and all the other crappy details to get a women's attention, of which I shall not mention, because, again, I am too lazy to do so.* Please?  
  
Miroku: Sure, but just call me Miroku from now on.  
  
Stan: Yes! Anything master!  
  
Sango: Miroku, have you been lying to the hamster thingy?  
  
Miroku: Well no...not really...  
  
Sango: Not really? What did you tell him, monk?  
  
Miroku: My name's Miroku, not monk!  
  
Stan: Am I doing it right? *Stan is seen with one of his eyes closed, and his teeth showing, and his tounge sticking out the side of his mouth*  
  
Miroku: Ya! You're doin' great! *Miroku doesn't even look at Stan * I only told him that I...uuummm...  
  
Stan: *is still smiling freakily* He's Miroku Sama! Lord of catching women's attention!  
  
Sandy: 0_0;  
  
Sando: YOU TOLD HIM THAT YOU WERE A FLIRTING GOD?!?!  
  
Miroku: well no....not really....yea....  
  
Sango: ......... ; MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!*the whole ground shakes and eveyone falls over*  
  
Miroku: Next time, not so loud.  
  
*Kilala returns with Maxwell and Penelope*  
  
Pashmina: Penelope! You're not supposed to leave without my permission!  
  
Penelope: sorry...  
  
Pashmina: 00; did you just say sorry?!  
  
Hamtaro: She just said her first words!  
  
Penelope: Ya, of couse I can talk you bakas! I've always been able to talk ever since- *everyone is staring at her* uuuhh....I mean....uuuhh...Ookwee! ^^;  
  
Oxnard: Well, that was unexpected  
  
Sango: Bad kitty! You're not supposed to run off like that! Especially when we have guests! *whacks Kilala with a news paper*  
  
Kilala: o0; MEYOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*farther back near the forest, Inu Yasha and Boss are still screaming at each other*  
  
Boss: *cough* my voice hurts  
  
Inu Yasha: aw, shutup!  
  
Boss: You shutup!  
  
Inu Yasha: No, you shutup!  
  
Boss: NO, YOU SHUTUP!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: NO, YOU- *hears rustling* What was that?  
  
Boss: NO, YOU SHUT-*Inu Yahsa grabs Boss*  
  
Inu Yahsa: Put a sock in it for one minute! *something zips by* Oh cr@p! *then six things zip by, and then they all jump out infront of Boss and Inu Yasha*  
  
Leader of the six things: We are the demons, who say NI! *I take no credit for that, because that quote is full property of the creators of the wonderful insane world of Monty Python and the Holy Grail*  
  
Boss: okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *six creatures who look like humans with antlers and horns sticking out of their head and long skinny tails, and are wearing brown paper bags on their heads with eye holes cut out, stand infront of them*  
  
Inu Yasha: 0__0;  
  
Leader: NI! *the six followers do the same* NI! NI! NI! NI! NI!  
  
Inu Yasha: AAAHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!!  
  
Boss: It's just a word!  
  
Inu Yasha: The legends say that those who come across the 'Demons of Ni', shall never return alive. Their evil chanting cause their brains to melt, their eyeballs to pop out, their ears to steam, THEIR NOSTRILS TO PLUG! THEIR KNEE CAPS TO SLIT! THEIR STOMACHS TO BURST! AND THEIR BRONCHI TO SPLIT, AND-  
  
Boss: That's just gross.  
  
Inu Yasha: There is one word that the 'Demons of Ni' all dread though.  
  
Boss: What word is that?  
  
Inu Yasha: *in a dying voice* The word is....the word is....is...  
  
Boss: Cut the dramtics, and just tell me the d@mn word!  
  
Inu Yasha: .....I forget what the word is.  
  
Boss: KUSO! ($hit!)  
  
*back 2 Hamtaro and others*  
  
Kagome: Where's Inu Yasha?* she's STILL rubbing Hamtaro to her cheek*  
  
Hamtaro: This is starting to hurt!  
  
Stan: Not now, i'm busy. So you were saying?  
  
Miroku: Just raise an eyebrow, stick out you chest, and look at the girl to impress her!  
  
Sango: *grabs Miroku by the ear* That's enough lies for today!  
  
Miroku: Leggo! That hurts!  
  
Stan: Lies?! Those were lies?!  
  
Miroku: NO! Sango's just jelouse!  
  
Shippo: *is still hugging Oxnard like crazy*  
  
Sango: I'm gonna go look for Inu Yasha *hops on Kilala, who transforms*and you're coming with me!  
  
Miroku: fine. *Miroku calls out for the name of his racoon buddy who wears all the clothes and has a leaf on his head, and of whom I do not know the name of, so I shall call him...Racoon Dude.*  
  
Racoon Dude: You called for me Master Miroku?  
  
Miroku: I need transportation  
  
Racoon Dude: Right Master! *transforms into that weird huge flying slug thing (I don't know what the hell it is!) anyhoo, he transforms, as I said earlier, into a giant slug thing, of which I do not know of, but he transforms anyways, and I do not know what he is, but he transforms into the ginat yellow flying thingy, and he- *gets pulled away by Kohaku, A.K.A. Sango's little brother, and gets shoved in a closet and locked up*  
  
Kohaku: You may now, return to what you were doing.  
  
*goes back to 'Demons of Ni' scene*  
  
Inu Yasha:......I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA THROW UP, AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!  
  
Kohaku: *switches remote control on pause* Now, in case of emergancies, stick your head between your legs, and kiss you @$$ goodbye. And barfbags are located on the right side of the computer. You may now return to your program. *switches romote back to play*  
  
Boss: What was that about?  
  
Inu Yasha: I don't know...I DON'T KNOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boss: Chill out  
  
Inu yasha: NO! YOU CHILL OUT! YOU IMPOSSIBLE, INSANE, IGNORANT, RODENT!!!  
  
Demons of Ni: NI!!! NI!! NI!!! NI!! NI!!! NI!!  
  
Inu Yahsa: IT'S BEEN NICE KNOWIN' YA!!  
  
Boss: It's just a word  
  
Will the 'Demons of 'Ni' prevail, making Inu Yasha perish? Or will Inu Yasha survive? More insanity coming soon! 


	3. The most Insane Chapter yet! Well, yeesh...

This is the most insane chapter yet! :D Oh man I need help...  
  
Demon of NI: YOU SHALL PERISH!!! NI!!! NI!!! NI!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kilala jumps into the scene, and so does the flying racoon slug, scaring off the 'Demons of Ni'*  
  
Inu Yasha: Thank you! *faints*  
  
Bijou: Eez eet safe to come out?  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha's unconcious, so yes.  
  
Bijou: phew! *comes out from behind the bushes*  
  
They all go back to the well, where they were before, which is the well, and which is where they were before, and-*  
  
Dexter: You're just as bad as the author!  
  
Howdy: Ya! And why aren't we in the story?!  
  
Kohaku: Gee, I dunno, why don't you ask the author? *throws howdy and dexter in the closet with the author* *laughs evily*  
  
Dexter: Well, thanks for puttin us in here Howdy! -_-;  
  
Howdy: Sure thing Dex, but author, why didn't you put us in the story?  
  
*Groan*  
  
*back to well scene*  
  
Hamtaro: I think i'm ready to go home now.  
  
Oxnard: Ya, if the fox would let me go!  
  
Shippo: Oh, angelpuss! *cuddles Oxnard*  
  
Oxnard: I miss Kana calling me that. ;_;  
  
Maxwell: I've never read about this place in my books*  
  
Kagome: well, t shouldn't be in your books either.  
  
*Shippo is seen with Oxnard dressed up in a dress, along with some other stuffed animals, sitting around a stump with tea cups and tiny plates*  
  
Shippo: Would you like a cookie miss angelpuss? *holds cookie infront of Oxnard's face*  
  
Boss: Man i'm glad that's not me in that dress!  
  
Oxnard: How insulting! I'm not a girl! But that cookie does look tempting! *eats cookie*  
  
Bijou: Why does the scary person with the dog ears keep chasing me?  
  
Kagome: He's after the jewel shard you're holding *points to jewel shard bijou's holding*  
  
Bijou: So, if I gave eet to him, he would stop chasing me?  
  
Kagome: Exactly! *she rubs Hamtaro against her cheek, so that his fur's almost completely rubbed off*  
  
Hamtaro: Can you please stop doing that?  
  
Inu yasha: *wakes up* JEWEL SHARD! I NEED THE JEWEL SHARD!!!  
  
Boss: I swear, this guy's freakin' insane! He foams at the mouth, freaking out over a tiny little pink sliver of rock, screams in my ear for no good reason, and he's afraid of the simple word, 'Ni'!  
  
Inu Yasha: DON'T SAY THAT! *covers his ears, screaming*  
  
Boss: -_-; see? he's a freak!  
  
Stan: ya, just like you!  
  
Boss: SHUTUP!!!  
  
Kagome: *she FINALLY puts Hamtaro down, and pats inu yasha on the head* Don't worry. It's okay. You can open your ears now.  
  
Maxwell; Ears can't technically open, for you see-  
  
Kagome: ya, I know! Just be quiet!  
  
Sandy: Ya! Zip it, book freak!  
  
Maxwell: 0_0; B-but, Sandy!  
  
Sandy: You heard me!  
  
Maxwell:.......  
  
Bijou: uuummm...*stares up at inu yasha* Monsier Inu Yasha, here is the jewel shard you wanted.  
  
Inu Yasha: hmm? *sees Bijou* oh! uuuhh...thanks! *takes jewel shard* You know, you're not bad for a demon!  
  
Maxwell: For the last time, WE ARE NOT DEMONS! WE ARE HAMSTERS!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay! Okay! Yeesh! Sensitive little guys!  
  
Kagome: Oh, i'm gonna miss you little guy! *tries to pick up Hamtaro*  
  
Hamtaro: 0_0; Stay away from me! You've rubbed enough of my fur off! *runs back to the well*  
  
Stan: Woah! Someone needs a chill pill!  
  
Hamtaro: I DON'T DO DRUGS!!!  
  
Miroku: It's just an expression  
  
Oxnard: Pill? I'm hungry!  
  
Shippo: Here. You can have my last cookie.  
  
Oxnard: Wow! Thanks kid! *eats it* I'm actually gonna kinda miss you!  
  
Shippo: *sniff* G-Goodbye angel p-puss! *hugs him tightly, and starts crying*  
  
Oxnard: GASP! Do you think you cold put me down now? *Shippo puts Oxnard down*  
  
Penelope: *pats Kilala and says goodbye, but she whispers it to Kilala, so everyone can't hear her talking properly, because she's really a secret spy, sent out by, well,...I shouldn't be telling you that, otherwise, I'd be ruining the secret, now wouldn't I? ;)*  
  
Boss: Finally! We're outta he-*Shippo picks up Boss*  
  
Shippo: I'll miss ya Fluffy!  
  
Boss: FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME'S NOT FLUFFY!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: And Fluffy's my name! Not his!  
  
Inu Yasha: GET OUT OF HERE! NO ONE INVITED YOU, BLANKET BOY!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ha! That doesn't hurt me anymore! I'M INVINCEABLE!!! :D  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh crap! uuuuuhhh....NI!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: 0__0;  
  
Inu Yasha: NI! YES! I AM THE DEMON WHO SAYS, NI!!! NI! NI! NI!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: AAAAAUUUUGH!!! IT BURNS!!!!! *runs off into the woods, covering his ears*  
  
Kagome: That guy's got issues!  
  
Inu Yasha: You just realized that?! *switches remote on pause (again XD)*  
  
Kohaku: Now, when Sesshomaru, erm..I mean, Fluffy or any other threatening creature appears out of no where to kill or torment you, you must learn how to defend yourself properly! So, you look the enemy straight in the eye, take a deep breath, puff out you chest, and shout out NI!!! No, not NU! or NOH! Or NA! NI! Say it with me! NI! No, no, no! You're not doing it correctly! You say, NI! Yes! You got it! Now say it! Say it till the enemies brains melt, their eyeballs to pop out, their ears steam, THEIR NOSTRILS PLUG! THEIR KNEE CAPS TO SLIT! THEIR STOMACHS BURSTS! AND THEIR BRONCHI SPLIT, AND ELBOWS SHIRIVEL, AND LIVER BURNS, AND THEIR BUTT EXPLODES!!!! DO IT TILL THE BLOOD FLOWS AND DRIPS FROM THEIR EYES AND FINGERNAILS, AND TILL THEY SPLIT THEIR THROATS FROM SCREAMING SO LOUD!!! MAKE THEM SUFFER LIKE NEVER BEFORE!!!! *starts laughing insanely, falls off the chair, and is carried out by Naraku, throwing him into the closet*  
  
Howdy: So what's your story?  
  
Kohamku: *is still laughing insanely*  
  
Naraku: *grumbles* Bloody bakas! *switches remote to play*  
  
Sandy: Why do they keep doing that?!  
  
Maxwell: Maybe to put some humor into this, you know?  
  
Boss: Personally, I think it's annoying everyone who's reading this! Especially me! *bites Shippo*  
  
Shippo: EEEP! HE BIT ME! BAD HAMSTER!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *cries*  
  
Inu Yasha: *picks him up* You'd better get goin'  
  
Pashmina: Okay! Bye!  
  
Penelope: Ookwee!  
  
Sango: Good bye...little...hamsterish...rabbit things...  
  
Maxwell: -_-; when will they get it right?  
  
*they all go through the well, back to their own world*  
  
Maxwell:........Well that was interesting!  
  
Boss: What a bunch of weirdos! That dog man screamed so loud at me, that I think my ear drums started to bleed!  
  
Oxnard: That fox boy practically squeezed the life out of me!  
  
Hamtaro: She rubbed my fur off! ;_;  
  
Sandy: Yikes! You're right! *looks at Hamtaro who barely has any fur left* You're pink!  
  
Bijou: *sniff* WHAAAAAAH!!! I MISS MY PRETTY ROCK!  
  
Maxwell: Don't worry! We'll find another! *thinking, in his head* Oh god, don't let her find another!  
  
Stan: That monk taought me some good moves there!  
  
Sandy: He was teaching you wrong. Those wern't real proper moves!  
  
Stan: They wern't? You sure?  
  
Sandy: Like, ya  
  
Stan: *cries and sandy drags him home*  
  
*they all go home*  
  
Laura: Hamtaro! What happened to your fur?!  
  
Hamtaro: -_-; don't ask!  
  
The End Naraku: Thank you for reading this...erm....insane retarded fic, and I am sorry you had to put up with my boring voice for the last quarter of this story  
  
Kohaku: Next time, let me voice the story!  
  
Author: And let us out!  
  
Howdy: And next time, author, put me in the story!  
  
*muffled angry shouting is heard*  
  
Naraku: Well, good day, or good night, or whatever the hell the time is over where you live. To make it easy, have a nice life, and we hope you had fun.  
  
.......................................................Now it's 'The End'............................................................ 


End file.
